Peter's Bella
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: Amanda is tired of Edward's coddling ways. Bella and Jasper think its time to get close to her. Bella and Amanda are relatives. Bella's gift is powerful than Marcus'.


**Peter's Bella**  
**Bella and Peter**  
**Romance**  
**Rated M - language and lemons**

**Summary: **Amanda is tired of Edward's coddling ways. Bella and Jasper think its time to get close to her. Bella and Amanda are relatives. Bella's gift is powerful than Marcus'.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, just using for my own amusement.

**Chapter 1**  
**BPOV**  
I can't really fathom Alice throwing a party for Amanda even when she said she doesn't want one. Jasper and I aren't all that close with her even when I know she's related to me. It's just that we have the most trouble with the animal diet. Rose could care less about her. Emmett is just excited to have a little human around to make her blush. Amanda inherited my traits from when I was human (from the parts that I remember. Like thinking Maria was saving me from myself even though she just wanted me to be in her army. Cunt). I only lasted 200 years until I left and came back after 100 years to get Jasper. I was observing him without anyone's knowledge and he seems to know that I was watching from a distance without actually making my presence known. Just then Jasper came up to our study that we shared since we are major history buffs.

"Bella, come out to hunt with me." He told me.

I just rolled my eyes and sat my book down and followed him out to the woods. Tomorrow is Amanda's birthday. I already know that Jasper doesn't want to hunt since he already did last night and I accompanied him. He wants to tell me something out of ear shot of the family. Once we got far enough away, he stopped and I hopped up on a branch and sat there waiting for him to talk.

"What do you think of Edward's and Amanda's relationship?" He asked, casually.

I lifted my eyebrow in response. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just answer the damn question."

"Well I don't like it. How can you have a relationship with your singer. They don't have a mating bond. Edward wants to think he's in love with her. He's just coddling her and she hates it every time he goes out hunting she complains to Emmett about it. He wants to keep her human and she wants to be a vampire. He says he knows what it's like to be a vampire but he doesn't know anything about it." I said with my lip curled back over my teeth in disgust.

Jasper looked pensive for a moment.

"I see your point, I just don't understand why he's coddling her too much. I can even feel her irritation every time she wants to know what's going on. I observed their feelings over the last week and I think Amanda is realizing that he's not the right person for her."

After that we went back to the house.

**The next morning at Forks High**

Jasper and I were walking to class and we just stopped a few feet away from Edward and Amanda by the stairs. Just then Alice hopped over the railing in front of her.

"Happy birthday." She squealed, excitedly.

"Shhhh," Amanda hissed in irritation.

Jasper and I chuckled in amusement.

"Happy... never mind." Jasper said.

"I've been there and done that a couple years ago. Let's go to Spanish." I said to Amanda then to Jasper.

"Joy." His voice was dripping in sarcasm.

**At the Cullen house**

"Come on Bella and Jasper it's time for her birthday. You guys promised that you two will be there." Alice trilled.

I grumbled under my breath in Spanish and Jasper started chuckling until I chucked one of my favorite books at his head.

"Alice is being chipper about this party that Amanda doesn't want." I said to Jasper in Spanish.

"You can't stop her when she gets going." Jasper chuckled.

We were downstairs in a flash just before Edward came back with Amanda. We heard the truck pull into the driveway. Rose was looking pensive and Emmett was excited while Alice was extremely bouncy. Alice was upstairs in a flash when Edward pulled Amanda in after coaxing.

"It's time." Alice said.

She dragged Amanda downstairs and thrust the box while Emmett was chuckling under his breath and disappeared to go install a new stereo for he truck.

"Thank God no one gets to touch my Dodge Ram or else someone's going to their ass chewed out by me." I muttered under my breath.

Everyone chuckled except Edward. I raised an eyebrow at him, silently daring him to say something. Amanda opened the box and looked at it, not getting the joke.

"It's a new stereo for your truck. Emmett is installing it right now so that you don't get to take it back." I explaine.

"Thanks Emmett." She said at a regular voice.

Emmett's booming laugh came from inside the truck. Alice thrust another box into her hand which came from Jasper and myself. She was getting under the tape when it cut her. Jasper and I held our breath.

"Ouch. Paper cut." Amanda hissed.

We looked at each other and I nodded. I took off for Amanda while Jasper went for Edward but poor Amanda got flung back into the glass. I got to Amanda before Edward got to her. I hissed at him and stood in front of her.

"Grab Edward not Jasper." I hissed.

"No ou were going to attack your own blood. I want her for myself." He said that last part in vampire speed.

I pinned him to the wall.

"You listen here, boy, I am older than you and I am capable of way more than you will ever comprehend. And if I hear that you harmed or even touched her in any way that she doesn't like then it's your ass. Got it?" I growled at him.

He was scared shitless and all he did was nod. I turned back around and saw Jasper still being restrained.

"Let him go." I said.

Emmett and Rose let him go. I looked at Amanda and nodded to her. She gave me a hesitant smile. I grabbed Jazz's hand and we ran outside to the woods and ran halfway to Canada. I hopped up in a tree and sat on a branch, Jasper followed suit.

"I don't get why they underestimate us in our self-control." I hissed, scathingly.

"Yeah I don't get it." Jasper shook his head.

We lasped back into silence. Angrily thinking about the Cullens thinking we're the weak ones. I know that we slipped when we met our singers and we drained them at the same time because they were a couple. After a couple of hours of sitting in the tree we hopped down and ran back to the house. As soon as we got back in the house, they were arguing.

"We have to leave." Edward said.

"Uh, no we don't Edward." I said, glaring at him.

"Yes we do. We aren't safe around Amanda." He said, glaring right back at me.

"I'm not leaving." I said.

"I'm not either." Jasper said.

After arguing for another hour, I decided to go to the Chief's house. Jasper ran with me. Once we got there, we tapped at her door. She walked down the stairs and opened the door. She let us in and we followed her up to her room.

"Would you please tell me what the fuck happened?" She demanded.

I looked at Jasper and we nodded.

"Well, it's simple really. All Edward did was throw all the bloodlust at Jasper and he fought it and we didn't have black eyes as you can see. We held our breath and went into motion because we were going to get you out of there so that Edward doesn't take a bite out of you. We had a plan to get you out of there when and if that happens. They didn't know since we went out in the woods and talked about it. I'm sorry that you had to get thrown back into glass. Jasper and I are fine in the department of feeding. The Cullens underestimated us in our self-control." I explained.

She nodded her head.

"How come your name is Bella Hale while Jasper is a Whitlock. You look nothing like Rosalie." she said.

"She's my sister, for all intents and purposes, I have her back and she has mine. Just not right now since they are leaving and we aren't because we think it's stupid that they leave without saying goodbye. Edward wants to give you a clean break. I about ripped his head off when he said something that completely pissed me off. My name is Isabella Marie Piper-Whitlock. That's Jasper Alexander Whitlock. Jasper's my brother since we share the same venom just not blood. I could never hurt you, even if I tried because you are my blood." I said.

"Then why is your last name Piper and mine's Swan?" Amanda asked.

"Well, she doesn't know about that. She still has to do research on that. We are going to finish this year and you are coming with us." Jasper said.

"Why?"

"Because I can't leave my great-great-great-great granddaughter behind. You are the spitting image of my granddaughter's daughter. I'm not going to sugar coat anything when it comes to Vampire 101. You have the stubborn streak just like me." I said.

**A/N: **so what do you think? Peter won't be coming in until later on. Amanda is a Piper-Swan. Any questions just review and I will gladly answer them in my next chapter.

**Cola Marie Whitlock**


End file.
